Attack of the Lemon Drops
by rosepetal704
Summary: Harry helps Dumbledore find his lemon drops...Short companion piece to Harry Potter and the Reason he was Late for Class.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

Harry Potter was walking down a corridor at Hogwarts, thinking about last night. Having just finished breakfast, he was on his way to classes. First he had Charms, and then Potions.

"I don't know _what's_ with Hermione," he said out loud to himself. "I thought she was above such utter nonsense as poking people. And _Dumbledore,_ too! All that ridiculous stuff about how I don't exist. Insane old man."

Just then Harry saw the headmaster coming down the opposite corridor. He looked nervously at Dumbledore as he approached him, but the headmaster didn't start going on about how this was all in his head.

"Ah, Harry! Do you think you could help me with something?"

"I don't know, Professor, I'm on my way to class-"

"Oh, it's perfectly all right if you miss it, my boy. This is much more important than any old class!"

"Okay, what is it, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Well, I seem to have misplaced my lemon drops. It's very important that I have them at all times," Dumbledore said to Harry seriously, "So would you help me find them?"

"Sure, Professor. Where do you think they would be?"

"I really have no idea. They like to wander around a lot, so I suppose they could be anywhere."

"Okay then, I guess I'll start looking for them," Harry said and began to walk back the way he had came. "Hmm, where in the world would lemon drops want to wander off too?" He wondered out loud as he began looking.

Suddenly Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder, and a voice said, "Poke."

He whirled around to find Hermione smiling evilly at him.

"Stop that! STOP POKING ME! I already told you yesterday, Hermione, that you are _not _allowed to poke the boy-who-lived!" Harry said with a glare at Hermione. "Really, we're not on Facebook!"

Hermione just turned zombie-like eyes on him and said, "But didn't you know? We _are _on Facebook. We live in Facebook. This whole _world_ is Facebook, Harry."

Harry stared at her.

"Poke!" she yelled at him as she ran off.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued searching for the lemon drops.

After he had searched several rooms with no success, he decided he needed help.

"Dobby!" Harry called and the house elf appeared with a loud CRACK!

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter Sir?" the small elf squeaked.

"I need your help, Dobby. Professor Dumbledore's lost his lemon drops, and I need you to help me find them."

"Of course, Harry Potter Sir! Anything for the kind and noble Harry Potter!" Dobby said eagerly. "Where should we look first?"

"I guess we might as well look in here," Harry said, gesturing to the empty Defense Against Dark Arts classroom.

They began searching, and a few minutes Harry let out a delighted scream.

"What is it, Harry Potter Sir? Did you find the lemon drops?" Dobby asked.

"No, but I found _this!_" Harry held up a cool black leather jacket and tried it on. "It was just lying on the ground, so whose ever it was must not want it anymore! Do you realize how _awesome _I'll look in this? All the girls will love me!"

"But they already do love you, Harry Potter Sir! You are kind and brave and-"

"Well now they'll love me even _more!_ Anyway, I don't think they're in here. Maybe we should split up and we can meet back here in half an hour," Harry said.

Harry searched for half an hour with no success, but then he saw Dobby running toward him carrying what looked to be a struggling animal in a pair of fluffy socks.

"I found the lemon drops, Harry Potter Sir! They were in these socks that Dobby took from Professor Dumbledore!"

Harry looked at him, shocked. "You stole socks from the headmaster?"

"Not stole, Harry Potter Sir, borrowed! They were so nice and soft and fluffy!"

Just then the lemon drops jumped out of the socks and broke free from the bag they were in.

"Oh no, they'll get away! Catch them!" Harry yelled.

But when they tried to catch them, the lemon drops started attacking them.

Harry let out a high girly scream as several jumped on him at once. "Aahh, get them off!" he shouted as they ripped his robes.

Professor Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere, saying, "I heard some yelling and noise, so I thought you might have found my lemon drops! They can be a bit violent at times," he added as he looked down at Harry, who was on the floor trying to get the attacking lemon drops off him.

"Help me!" Harry yelled at Dumbledore.

"Accio sugar bowl!" Dumbledore cried and a small white sugar bowl came whizzing towards them.

They spent the next thirty minutes trying to catch all the lemon drops and trap them in the bowl.

"Phew!" Harry sighed as he and Dumbledore finally slammed the lid down on the struggling lemon drops. Dobby had already returned to the kitchens. "That sure was tiring." He looked sadly down at his jacket, which was now ruined. "Well, there goes all my hopes of looking totally awesome in a cool leather jacket. But I guess I don't really need it for people to think I'm awesome. I mean, I _am_ the boy-who-lived, people already love me anyway!"

Dumbledore looked at his watch and said, "I'm afraid I've made you late for Potions, Harry. And you've missed Charms completely."

Harry just smiled. "Oh, that's okay, Professor. I think I can turn this situation to my advantage."

~~~ Harry Potter burst into the potions classroom out of breath, his hair a mess, and his robes ripped.

Severus Snape, along with the fourth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins, looked up.

"You've missed half the class, Potter. Fifty points from-"

"Wait, Professor, I can explain!" Harry interrupted.

Yes, he could definitely turn this situation to his advantage…


End file.
